The present invention relates to artificial lures for fishing, and more particularly to an artificial lure which simulates an injured frog.
Artificial lures which simulate frogs are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,522, issued Nov. 24, 1931, discloses a simulated frog lure which may be pulled through the water at a predetermined depth, and which has movable body parts. U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,221, issued Nov. 22, 1932, discloses a simulated frog lure having movable legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,867, issued Dec. 12, 1989, discloses a simulated frog lure having a tail structure including a coiled center extension.
In order for an artificial lure to be effective in catching fish, the lure must approximate the appearance and motions of a targeted natural bait source. The present invention imitates the appearance and the motions of an injured frog bait as the lure is drawn through the water by a fisherman. The invention is designed to avoid entanglement with almost all varieties of marine vegetation.